Whatever Makes You Happy
by HazelMidnight17
Summary: The Mauraders are fifth years and are discouraged. Who in bloody hell has time to be a prankster AND a boyfriend? Read on, as you see into how silly and sweet love at Hogwarts can be. *Please leave a Review*
1. Blowing It

**A/N: If you're re-reading this then I'll warn you, I've rewritten some parts. If this is your first read then carry on, my awesome story telling lies ahead. Thank you, ~Hazel**

Remus sat on his red four- poster,his expression blank. He was spiralling into a deep thought about the panelling of the windows that were spread around the room. He blinked solemnly, and sighed. This was boredom. Remus enjoyed studying and getting his work finished, it was after he finished, that emptiness swelled. He cupped his face with his hands and then rested his elbows on his lap, yawning.

The silence was interrupted from a heavy opening and a slam of the dorm's door.

Peter's face was scalding red as he flung himself deep into his bed. Remus now focusing on his disturbed friend suppressed a chuckle. He had just witnessed what seemed to be thousands of crumbs fly off Peter's sheets. Remus recalled Peter saying that he wished to lose weight, and he could only guess it wasn't going as planned.

"What's biting you, Wormtail?" Remus said still stifling a giggle.

"It's about this girl." Remus had barely heard Peter speak as it seemed he was attempting asphyxiation through his pillow.

Then Remus put on his most comforting voice, "I'm all ears if you're up to talking about it..." He laid down and waited for what he knew was to come.

"I guess I have time." Peter muttered.

Peter sat up and scratched his balding head. "So, I told you all about Lucidia Burking. The way her hair falls, her ever running curves, her giggle..." Remus slapped Peter on the back. "We're fifth years now. We've known each other for about a third of our lives, trust me I know you love her...urm ...giggle." With that Peter continued, "Well, we were in the Dining Hall and she turned to me, She spoke like an angel, she asked me to pass the butter. Then I...I..." Peter had trailed off.

"I sneezed."

Remus watched this huge lump sit in self disgust. Remus' lips quivered, as he tried not to smile. He had failed and was now wailing with laughter. His laugh had a deep yet soft tone. He nudged at Peter's stomach which rippled like an ocean, Remus wiped tears away and then paused. Maybe he wasn't comforting all that well.

Peter sniffled and continued, "I guarantee she sees me as a total git. Her face looked as if a dog had snogged her for hours. I apologized but she seemed to just smile and wave to me like...like she had pity."

By this point Peter was almost out of breath, when he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. Moony turned to him and spoke softly, "I'm sure you still have a good chance. No...offense but it seems very unlikely you'll have any competition for her attention. Don't worry a conversation with Lily and I'll have all the inside knowledge of this Lucidia." So with that Peter felt somewhat better.

* * *

><p>James was strutting down the halls, he watched as girls whispered dreamily as he passed. Life was easy for him. Quidditch was going well, he was doing excellent in all his courses, and he was known as one of the best pranksters in Hogwarts. As James gloated his masculinity he was suddenly thrown off track.<p>

Standing against the Defence Against the Dark Arts door was none other than Lilly Evans. Lilly was James' crush. One he'd had ever since he spotted her luscious red hair and those stunting green eyes. He started conflicting in his head whether he should finally grow a pair and ask her out or if he should nonchalantly walk by. Before he could make up his mind she spoke to him.

"Potter, what are you some sort of pervert? If you have something on your mind say it." Before he could retaliate he tripped over a frail girl.

"So, sorry Mr. Potter" she squeaked. James studied her; she had frizzy hair that was sandy blonde, eyes like fog over a lake, and skin that looked smooth to the touch. In her hand she held several DADA reference text books and a small black novel. He assumed it was a diary. He saw a name on the cover;_ Josephine K. Cameron._ She must have noticed him studying her every feature because she stood up awkwardly and walked into her classroom. He turned only to see Lilly turn on heel and shuffle through the door with a look of...jealousy.

The Defence Against the Dark Arts room was large. Its walls were made of pure stone and could be mistaken for the inside of a cathedral. Near the front of the class was a swirling staircase that led to the Professor's office. Desks could magically appear one class and then disappear the next. James sat next to Remus, Sirius beside him and then Peter. James turned to Remus and spoke under his breath, "Where was Sirius hiding this afternoon?". Remus didn't speak for a minute.

"Not where was he hiding but who, you might wonder." James rolled his eyes in Sirius' direction. He knew how it would have gone down. James immediately returned to listening on the lesson about trolls.

Lilly caught up to the group of boys and pulled James by the arm. He stood at a halt. "I think we saw your family tree today." James was proud of himself he thought it was bloody brilliant. Lilly seemed unimpressed.

She sighed, breathing heavily as she said " If Remus and everyone else is free we should hangout sometime." He started to sweat, and rubbed his clammy hands on his robes. He nodded feverishly and then trotted off towards the others.

"You'll never believe who totally is in love with me."


	2. Getting Better

Sirius sat down on the leather couch. He found the most support in his life to come from inanimate objects, such as couches. He looked around the common room. It was just him, a fire and silence. The others would be at the Gryffindor/ Hufflepuff Quidditch match, he assumed they'd return in a matter of hours. After this afternoon he was very exhausted. Taking an extra study of the room he stretched and yawned silently, slowly moving his hands to slide down the front of the couch. He reached until he felt his fingers just barely touch glass. He stuck his tongue out while he tried to extend his arm; the taste of sweat stung his mouth. Finally, he had grip on the bottle which had collected dust. Firewhiskey.

Sirius' eyes opened slowly. His stomach stirred as every object and colour combined in a hazy view. The only thing that he could see clearly was the moon shining through the stained glass windows.

He could tell the once deserted lounge was now somewhat full. His vision had gotten clearer and he suddenly realised that had drank himself to sleep (This was a habit). James stood over him tapping his foot. Sirius' head shot straight up as he massaged his temples.

Remus sat at the end of the couch and punched Sirius' leg. Sirius scowled at him, causing Remus to be thrown back immediately. "So old chum, who were you with yesterday?" Remus questioned him. James stared from above him; he nodded signalling that he was just as eager to hear. "Well it went something like this..." Sirius started.

_Sirius had just stepped through the portrait hole and started down one of the moving staircases as a Ravenclaw girl nudged shoulders with him. Her black hair flowed behind her. Sirius could only stare at the beautiful hazel eyes she had. He scoffed, and she turned on cue. "Problem?" the girl asked obnoxiously. Sirius put on a charming smile, and his voice melted like butter, "I'm sorry, but when were models allowed into Hogwarts?" The glare she had was now gone as the corners of her chapped lips rose. He then learned that her name was Heather. A first name was all he needed to be invited to snog. The two spent the rest of the afternoon doing what people do in broom cupboards._

A mixed reaction of anger and expectance spread across the boys. They knew Sirius had a tendency of getting into something with a girl and then moving on once he felt sufficed.

Peter fell to the floor and went into a begging position. "Oh, please Padfoot, teach me how to be so smooth with the ladies. Lucidia is so far out of my league already." Sirius took this into consideration, "You can be my apprentice, just study what I do." Remus and James watched as he grabbed Peter's arm and pulled him up the staircase to the dorm.

"What gits." James huffed. Remus looked at James, he seemed to be sad. "Hey, Lily!" Remus waved and invited her to take a seat beside him. James glared at Remus and shoved him, "Yeah, I have some Potions work to catch up on." he said as he stumbled up the stairs.

Lily wasted no time, as she faced Remus and told him all about yesterday. "I think he's completely self-conceded and is an idiot..." Lily forced a pout. Remus smiled. "Lily, James really isn't that bad. Trust me he's not as cocky as he appears. Why not go to Hogsmeade with all of us? You can better acquaint yourselves then, besides I know he really likes you. In fact he can barely shut up about you!" Remus watched as Lily's cheeks turned red, he reached into his pocket and pulled out some chocolate. He removed a small chunk for himself and then one for Lily; she smiled "Trying to fatten me up, Lupin?" He gave her a playful shove, and yawned. Remus got up and walked over to the fireplace and warmed his hands. Lily sat on edge and asked him "Hey, do you have any girls you're interested in?" He lowered his head and peered at her through his fringe, "No, I find all the accompany I need in this right here." he pulled out the chocolate smiling.

"Hogsmeade tomorrow sounds great."


	3. Highs and Lows

**A/N: If you wish for me to continue on with this story or if you have some suggestions PLEASE review. Don't mean to sound needy, but because this is my first (FanFic) I am in dire need of help. Everyone's reads are important to me...~Hazel.**

**P.S I think "Lily" Might only have 2 l's but...I guess I keep putting three. I'll change it.**

**P.P.S How's it hanging?**

Peter scoped out the courtyard, he recognized the beautiful colours of autumn. He knew it wasn't magic but he enjoyed watching leaves fall. He felt serene; as the aroma of dewy grass and honeysuckle tickled his nostrils.

He was waiting for the rest of the Marauders and Lilly so they could leave for Hogsmeade. The sky transitioned from top to bottom from a light orange to a soft pink, finally centering a deep purple. The concrete bench hurt his buttocks as they started to freeze. Peter could see the air escaping through his mouth. He closed his eyes and started to dream...

"Ah, just the rat we we're looking for!" A familiar voice said. The words alerting him that his friends had arrived.

Sirius smiled his toothy grin at Peter. James and Remus seemed to be discussing something about a new passage. Removing his frozen behind from the bench he stopped immediately in his tracks.

"Oh, bloody Merlin..." Peter's face changed into numerous shades of red as he saw something he did not expect. "Lucidia, I don't think you two have been properly introduced. This is Peter, the most humble boy in Gryffindor." Lily enthused.

"Haloo there Petar! I 'member yu frum breakfast the other day. Ar' yu feel'ing any betar?" She seemed to have somewhat of an odd accent. Peter would have hated to admit it but he had shivers whenever he heard her speak. "Oh, Y-Y-Yeah. Good as new!" Then as if on cue he sneezed, causing her to raise an eyebrow in disbelief.

Lily jumped in to take everyone out of their angst and promptly insisted on heading over to The Three Broomsticks. Sirius stepped up front with Remus close beside, then the two ladies followed, leaving Peter and James to stalk behind.

Lucidia's blonde hair swayed flatly, it was straight and less then shoulder length. She wore a large black sweater over her school vest, on the bottom she wore dark wash jeans with tears and rips in them. These jeans made her thick legs look like tightly packaged sausages.

Lily wore a simple (most likely homemade) tuque with braided threads attached to the sides. She wore a tight black turtleneck underneath with a bright green vest over top, both looked worn out but she still seemed to model them with a simplistic charm.

"Who invited Lily?" James blushed. "Who invited Lucidia?" Peter spattered. They turned to each other and shrugged, then continued on to Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p>Remus pulled Lily aside while the others found a table where they could all fit. "Grab the Butterbeer, and I'll handle James." Lily bit her bottom lip, "Why does James need handling?" Remus chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. His fringe fell back in place, Lily then brushed them away with her hands. They didn't speak for a moment.<p>

Both faced James, to see him sweating in buckets, tapping on the wooden table making his knuckles red.

Lily nodded. Before she could step away from the entrance the door swung open, in order to make space she had to back up and ended stepping straight into Remus. They're hands brushed long enough to make each other's face blush. Remus shuffled away awkwardly and returned to his friends.

* * *

><p>Remus had dragged James into the bathroom for a pep talk and Lily was still retrieving drinks. This left the table to be occupied by Lucidia, Peter and Sirius. They all sat in silence before Sirius cleared his throat. "This is lame. I'm heading back to go drink." Peter mouthed words that Sirius couldn't make out so he shrugged and left.<p>

"Petar have I made yu upzet?" Lucidia pondered.

"**LUCIDIA, YOU MAKE ME WANT TO BE A BETTER MAN..." **

They sat in silence, until Peter spoke again, "What...I meant was, I like you. I _**like like**_ you. Will you be my-" He stopped himself because he could tell she was going to say something, he half expected to be kissed and half he'd get slapped. She just smiled gently and said, "Petar, I belong to other boy." She stood up and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled briefly and then walked out of the pub.

Lily and the two boys arrived at the table at the same time. No one knew what happened. James tried to make conversation with Peter but he just whimpered and giggled with his head down. Remus grabbed three mugs of Butterbeer, nodded his head at James and then pried Peter off the table. The two headed back to the castle.

It was only awkward for a moment, as Lily and James started fooling around with each other. They discussed Quidditch, Potions and the newest Zonko products. Lily's hand fell over James, but neither he nor she moved away. They just sat and enjoyed each other's company, ordering round, after round of Butterbeer. "This was fun." James said struggling to stand after guzzling so much liquid. "Agreed." Lily said as the two walked close and headed up the front courtyard.


	4. My, What Large Teeth You Have

**A/N: Thanks for all the reads! 2 Chapters in one day! I'm amazing, I know. Sorry for being random but I've always been CHALKED full of extra energy! Prob, won't write tomorrow, also thanks to my good friend Ashleigh, and my Mum for some ideas for the upcoming chapters. This was my least favourite but it'll lead to some good stuff I PROMISE...Review, Favourite or Pm :3 ~ Hazel~**

Sirius hadn't heard the end of Lily for the past week. It was another dull and gray Saturday morning and he couldn't shut James up. "On Thursday we were walking around the Shrieking Shack and I was all 'Orchideous, here's some lilies for my gorgeous Lily' and she was all 'You're so strong and sweet and you make me super happy'. "

"She digs me." James jumped up off his bed and spun like a ballerina on his right foot. He tip-toed past Peter's bed, over to Sirius' and swung up his left foot.

"_**Bloody hell, James. For the past seven days you won't shut your **__**pot hole about the red-head! I've had enough, just stop talking before I strangle you."**_ Sirius looked at James with a death stare.

"Geez, James. You've gone and gotten Sirius mad, not to mention a bloody nose." Remus sighed as he pulled a ratty red shirt over his head and sprinted to the washroom. Sirius held a grungy sock to his nose, it didn't seem to faze him that the article of clothing had collected what seemed to be countless dirt and sweat stains. Remus returned with a moist washcloth and offered it to Sirius.

"Look I don't expect you to understand my infatuation. It's not like either of _**you**_ will ever get a girl!" James said mockingly. He watched as the others face expression changed. They seemed unconvinced so he continued. "Sirius, no girl wants to settle down with a total player and tart like you. Remus all you do is keep your head in books and act like a know it all prefect. You're a pussy, nothing more to it."

James shot a quick glance at Peter who had just raised his head at all the racket. James felt obliged to include him. "And then there's Peter. Silly Peter, so stupid and useless. You're just a tag along, nothing more than a sidekick to _**me**_. None of you would know love if it smacked you in the face." James stormed out cursing them and slammed the door behind him.

Remus' premature wrinkles deepened. Sirius wasn't angry anymore, none of them were. They just all looked depressed. They knew that even though James was over a line to say those things to his best friends, everything he said was true.

Sirius didn't know love, not from his mother not from any woman. Remus was too busy with studies to put effort into a relationship, he was more mature and charming then James but no one else would have guessed. Leaving Peter, who knew that he was everyone least favourite Marauder and that he was only associated with them because he was the test subject.

* * *

><p>It had been two days since the argument and everyone had made up. Each owned up to their own share of the issue. Today was Monday, and that meant only one thing: double Potions with the Slytherins.<p>

Lily was sitting beside Severus Snape. He had somewhat long hair that was the colour of a ravens, it was glossy. Severus' hair had always interested Lily. Lily and Snape had somewhat of a secret friendship; she helped him with studies and spoke to him whenever she saw him.

Today she was consoling him; he had failed his Muggle Studies quiz. "How was I to remember that Muggles can't use Floo Powder? Doesn't _everyone_ use Floo?" Lily hugged Severus around the shoulders and assured him that everything would turn out, and that finals were ages away. "Severus, we all have our strengths and weaknesses. You excel in the Dark Arts". Severus wiped his face and straightened up, smiling at Lily he spoke softly "And everything you touch loves you." Lily blushed.

James and The Marauders burst causing the usual scene. James' eyes shot directly at Lily laughing alongside Severus. "They're making googly eyes..." James huffed, feeling rage start at his toes and rising to his ears. He was going to explode, he pointed his wand Severus' head, "Densaugeo" James huffed. A crowd watched as his teeth grew and grew. His front teeth were so large now that they couldn't fit into his mouth. They hung out, crooked and yellow, he covered his face. Lily noticed and ran up to James slapping him and then hugging him forgivingly.

"He looks more like a rat then, Wormtail" said Sirius laughing ferociously. Today they were making a foreign Potion that could make a person appear to be what they personally desired. It was a cousin to the PolyJuice Potion, on a positive note it only required an hour time to create.

The Marauders worked together, leaving Lily with Severus ("Are you sure you want to pair with the other house?" The Professor asked).

Severus looked at Lily distantly and smiled, he always smiled when Lily was around. He asked to meet her in an hour's time in the Library, she nodded silently and smiled.

* * *

><p>Severus smiled, tonight was going to be a good night. He could tell. He whispered "Incendio" numerous times to light several candles. He puffed into his hand so he could smell his breath. "Orchideous" A bouquet of roses appeared in his hand. He danced and swayed with the wind, standing out on this balcony he felt like he was on a huge boat sailing smoothly on water. The black sky was filled with millions of bright stars.<p>

Lily saw a large shape beyond the door to the balcony. There were rose vines all along the door handles; she followed them to a note at the top of the frame.

_Dear Lily,_

_Time to come clean._

"Alohomora", the glass door opened and standing there was Severus...


	5. Meeting Your Match

**A/N: Sorry about the bad grammar and everything, I wrote Chapter 4 really late, and I just realized chapters can be longer than 1000 words! WOOHOO! …Thanks for reading...Review, Favourite, Pm ~Hazel~**

Severus was drenched, he couldn't see as the candles had been snuffed. He curled into a ball and whimpered. He knew that this would happen, that if he tried to tell Lily how he truly felt that James would find out. He calmed himself down and tried to remember what happened.

_He welcomed Lily, and invited her to sit beside him on the ledge. First they made small talk and discussed how school was going well. Lily was looking up at the Moon and Severus was staring at her. Night made her hair seem to flow effortlessly and her eyes shimmer like shamrocks. Severus leaned in closer; she'd turned to him looking befuddled. He quickly slide back, and jumped off the ledge, onto the balcony. _

"_What the deuce...?"_

_ James was standing at the other side of the glass door. He was knocking furiously, causing Lily to double take. She jumped off the ledge, opened the door for James and hugged him. "Everything all right, James?". _

_James grabbed her hand and spoke softly, "Lily you need to make a choice. It's him or me.". _

_She tried to convince him that they were just friends, nothing more to it but James stood his ground. She apologized to Severus, dodged James and then returned to her common room. James still eyeing Severus, fire in his eyes. The roses and candles were making everything awkward as both were just staring... _

_The word "Aguamenti" drifted in the air as James pointed his wand directly at his foes face. The candles snuffed out in the wind and James walked away, leaving Severus cold and alone._

* * *

><p>Sirius was in love.<p>

There was a new girl, yet Sirius felt like he knew her somehow. He assumed they were soul mates in a past life. Her name was Luci. She made it very clear that was no "Y" in Luci. Y's were for squares and she was whatever shape had the least in common with a square.

His hair was short and blond, it had curls and curls. She wore a tight knit skirt and an exposing blouse. To top it all off she had huge hoops in her ears and long black boots that went to her thighs. Sirius slicked his hair back and strutted over to her, swinging his arms with every step.

"Why,hello there..." Sirius straightened himself. She didn't even turn to look at who was attempting to smooth talk her. She was far too interested in what Amber, a Hufflepuff was saying.

He poked her shoulder, and she turned to him. "Waht iz it?" She said with a temper. Sirius felt himself actually sweat, and he racked his brain for his smoothest pickup line.

"Are you a dementor 'cause I'd kill for your kiss..." Sirius stammered. He crossed his fingers. "Ow' sveet. Sirius iz lik'ng me. Vell I s'pose I av time for yu." She pulled him by the arm into the closest broom cupboard. The two did what people do in broom cupboards.

Sirius pushed his hair back, and pulled his robes down distraught. He had asked Luci if she would like to hang out sometime and get to know each other but she simply insisted that this was a one time deal. Lucky for him they saw each other outside of Hogsmeade and shared a smoke together (before snogging against a brick wall). Sirius got butterflies when he saw her. She was beautiful, and he felt like he had been blessed when in her presence. She was everything he ever wanted. He even opened up to her about his sins, his dreams and even his hookup history.

Or at least he thought all he wanted was a one time deal.

For the next week the Marauders watched as he followed her around like a lost puppy. Then it happened. He heard a familiar sound, the sound of snogging. A taste of his own medicine, her and some Slytherin boy named Edward.

* * *

><p>Remus sat down in the Library, and studied the architecture. It reminded him of Museum, all the dust that was collected, the intricate details of the pillars and walls. The Library was 3 floors, and right now he was in the back of the second. He was writing an essay on Wolfsbane (which was a touchy subject based on his 'condition').<p>

Josephine Cameron came and sat down beside him. The two were in the same house but had barely spoken. He turned to her subtly. He liked her hair, it had a soft curl but it was very frizzy. He wondered what she was like, _**who**_ did she like?

Why in the name of troll snot did he care about who she liked?

Then he thought about what James had mentioned before, about him being a wimp. How he was too focused on studies and didn't ever find time for a girl. He pondered the thought of him going out on dates, maybe dates would be fun like when he and Lily hung out. He could imagine himself with Josephine, both smiling and discussing school work. Remus knew that if he really _**did**_ like her, then he needed to make his move.

"Remus, I need help with…"

Before Josephine could finish she was face to face with Remus. His brown eyes stared heatedly into hers. His hands were cupped around her face, as he leaned forward and kissed her softly. He closed his eyes and hoped that she wouldn't pull back, or slap him.

To his surprise neither of them moved. He felt fireworks, and butterflies all throughout his body. He felt _**exploding butterflies. **_Histhin lips pulled away lightly from hers.

"Help with my Transfiguration work..."


	6. Ending What Never Began

"That was it? You kissed her and then left?...You're such a tart." James said while playfully punching Remus' shoulder.

"Look, I'm not a tart. I just...she really is attractive, I think I could grow to quite like her..." Remus insisted.

Sirius snuggled into his bed pulling his sheets up to his nose. He yawned and rolled over. Peter did the same, except before he closed his eyes he said some final words, "Thanks for being my friends guys. It means alot."

James and Remus faced each other and shrugged. The two headed down to the Common Room to fetch some glasses, when they both noticed Lily sitting by the fire. She was in a white night gown and had two braids going down to her lower back. She looked up from her novel and smiled at the two.

James sat down beside Lily and hugged her, she closed her eyes and enjoyed his warm embrace. Remus felt awkward standing with a bottle of Firewhiskey hidden in his sweater and two glasses in hand. He waited for what seemed to be hours until James finally released her and maneuvered over to Remus. He grabbed the glasses and Firewhiskey from him.

"Goodnight, Lily." He yawned.

Lily invited Remus to sit beside her. He followed her instruction and stared into the flames. His eyes started to sting causing them to water, the fire was intensely warm. Lily sighed, she seemed distraught about something.

"Everything okay?" Remus pondered. Maybe she didn't want to tell him as she didn't move for awhile.

That idea was burst when she turned to him and squeaked with watery eyes, "Am I unattractive? Am I ignorant or unintelligent? There must be something wrong with me."

Remus felt angry, someone's face needed to be punched in. What sort of idiot could dislike any part of Lily? She was beautiful, humble and a bloody genius! His rage bubbled and boiled until he felt himself want to rant to Lily, about what babbling baboon would say such a thing when she spoke up.

"Me and James have been going out for weeks and he still hasn't kissed me. I know it sounds stupid but I thought he really liked me." Remus felt the blood drain out of him. He remembered very well that on several occasions James had taunted them on the fact that he had kissed Lily, and how he was 'getting some' while the others weren't. Remus wasn't the type of person who liked to touch people or have people touch him, but tonight was an exception. He stretched out his arms awkwardly and pulled Lily inward. She sniffled as she rested her head against his chest.

"James loves you very much, but things take time. Remember how long it took you two to finally go out on a date? Trust me, there's nothing wrong with you whatsoever and don't ever forget that." He said petting her head. "One more thing..." She said straightening herself up. She looked into his eyes, and turned her head slightly. Remus couldn't help himself imagine what it would be like for the two to go out, the fun they'd have, the laughs they'd share...the kisses.

Her green eyes we're shimmering and just oh-so beautiful. "I-I-I've never kissed a boy before, and-and I don't want to ruin it when me and James, y'know... get our chance...so for the sake of experiment would you..?" Remus' heart leapt into the air, while doing summersaults! Now was his time as he leant forwards and pressed his lips against hers. He took his right hand and used it to caress the side of her face. Her lips were warm and welcoming, making Remus feel a tingle throughout his body. They started to kiss passionately. The tender feeling spread across both of them...Remus knew it was wrong to enjoy a kiss from his best friend's girlfriend, but for now he was caught in a trance of lust and love...

That is until Lily opened her eyes and snapped back.

"I have enough experience now.." She said blushing and tiptoed up the staircase that led to her dorm.

"I am a tart..." Remus said exhaling deeply.

Everyone was in the Common Room celebrating a win against Raveclaw with loud cheers and giggles. It was no doubt that James would catch the snitch, none at all! There was crumbs all over the floors and plates hidden in every crook and cranny ( Celebratory Cake ) . The party lasted for hours until, it was finally called off by Professor Mcgonagall.

Sirius had drank himself to sleep and was drooling on the couch, while Peter was scowering for leftover food. James and Lily had just left to get some books from the Library. Remus racked his brain, yesterday night was...magical. That being said it was a dark kind of magic, Lily was James' girlfriend he couldn't dare tell him about what happened. What if Lily told James? Even worse...what if she thought it had been a mistake and she neglected him for kissing her. Although she was the one who suggested it.

After debating with himself he came to a conclusion. He would ask Lily to be his. He couldn't deny they're connection and, they're growing lust was a sign. Remus thought he was totally bonkers, but maybe bonkers was better then being alone. Lily burst through the portrait hole and ran towards Remus, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he swung her around.

"You were right! I just had to be patient! We were looking for 'A Quidditch History' on the bookshelves, back to back. And then he grabbed me from behind and pulled me into him... It was the best thing I ever experienced. And with your help it was even better." Remus put on a fake smile and listened to Lily blabber on about her love for James. He loved Lily, but she was in love with James, his best friend. Whatever he wanted for himself (that involved Lily) vanished.

"That's great Lily, James and you belong together...I'm glad you're in love." Remus held his breath and turned towards the portrait hole...

And so ended something that never got to begin.


	7. Disasters and Dances

A/N: Sorry, for like a month in-between, but school and everything else caught up to me, and I'm dealing with High school stuff...etc,etc... So enjoy what I believe is the last chapter of this story :)

Peter forcefully pushed past several irritated third and fourth years. He had been struggling to make it through the large clump of students buzzing at the board beside the Great Hall. This cork board usually was home to club notices and practice cancellations, but today it supported an unusual bright magenta paper. Peter squinted, he tried to read the bold black lettering on the sheet but he just couldn't decipher what it said.

He nudged aside a small asian girl who wore large spectacles and had a snout resembling nose. The smile that was plastered on her face vanished as the shove had pushed her to the ground and knocked her glasses clean off her face. Peter continued through the crowd without acknowledging what he had just done, he continued to do so even after she shouted after him.

Finally, he reached the cork board and slowly read from left to right...until he finally realized why the younger students were so taken aback. He gasped melodramatically before turning on his heel and walking swiftly out of the crowd and headed up to the Gryffindor Tower. For this rat carried juicy news.

Remus was sitting on his four-poster reading his Potions textbook when he heard Sirius and Peter open the door and step inside. He knew it was them from the squelch of Sirius' old leather shoes and the idiotic laughter that followed. He yawned and reach to touch the cloth surrounding his bed, when Sirius pulled it back in a hurry. Sirius flung his arms around Remus and pulled him off of his bed and onto the wooden floors. Remus was baffled and had no idea what Sirius was up to,(as per usual) as he was thrown in every direction. Sirius then pulled Remus into his chest and placed his right hand on Remus' waist and his left hand into Remus' right.

They swayed and stepped in a rhythm, finally Remus came to the conclusion that they were dancing to a silent song Sirius had playing in his head. Padfoot started to squeeze on Remus' sweaty palms, making him snap immediately. "Bloody hell, Sirius! Why are you dancing with me like I'm one of your tart girls? This is silly, LET GO OF ME PADFOOT!" Remus demanded. His eyes we're bulging as he spoke and the creases in his forehead deepened. If he had said it once he'd have said it a hundred times that he did not enjoy being fondled by the other boys. "Calm down Moony, it's not like I've gone and tortured you...I've just come to tell you about the upcoming dance,it's next Thursday right after dinner, Geez." Sirius said calmly, letting go of his grip on Remus. He flopped onto his bed.

"Thank you," Remus said in an unconvincing tone.

James leaned against the mantle above the fire and looked around the room. He had been waiting for Lily for over an hour to arrive to their study date. James was so glad that they were going out, he knew the day he met the red-headed green eyed beauty that he needed to have her. She was like the Quidditch Cup he would try to win every year, it took a few semesters but now as a year five he had her. Success. He knew she wouldn't be here for awhile as she had been at a Prefect meeting with Remus and the rest of them, this made him pause. James thought about Remus. He felt bad for his friend for he was either always hidden in a book or in front of a mirror inspecting his scars. All James wanted was for Remus to find a girl that was right for him, he wanted his pal to find love...

Like the love he found in Lily.

Tomorrow was the dance and Remus was quite sure he was ready to bail. What could he do at a dance? Drink punch and mope in a corner? No, that was simply not an option. He decided moping about in Hogsmeade would better suffice.

Remus was sitting in the library in the same spot that only weeks ago he kissed a young girl name Josephine. He put down his book to look over the dusty table infront of him. He couldn't see any girls with brown bushy hair or anyone with brown eyes that reflected in his own, nor could he see a smile that made him feel nauseous with happiness. He forced his head against the table, causing dust to fly in all different directions. This including his mouth and nose..."Achoo!"

"Bless you!" Said a voice that sounded like sweet honey.

Remus wiped his nose on his sleeve and stood up quite fast causing him to bash his knee on the table. He whipped his head around to see the speaker. His face went red, and he cursed under his breath. Josephine had stepped closer and closer to him until they were face to face.

"Remus, I-"...

He cupped her face in his hands once again and leant inwards. He stared into her eyes to make sure that this wasn't something that only he wanted. He could see a reassuring fleck in the way her eyes twinkled at him. "Josephine, I just can't help myself, the temptation..you're just so very pretty and well you really are sweet...I think I'm-"

"Shut up and kiss me, God Dammnit!" She said in a way that sounded timid and expectant.

He pressed his lips against her and felt the same warmth fall over him. He started to push harder as the kiss deepened. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her, or move things to quickly. Their hands entwined... Soon the two were laughing and rolling on the Library floor. Remus realized maybe the dance wasn't a bad idea after all.

Peter and Sirius we're planning on a way to spike the punch with Firewhiskey, while James practiced his dance only left Remus, who had been spending all his free time in the Common Room chatting with his new girlfriend Josephine. The other three Marauders were happily surprised by Remus' new found love interest, this meant that Remus wouldn't be counting on the others for a shoulder to mope on during the dance. It also meant that he wouldn't be in Library cramming for O.W.L's, (As he had nagged to them all about before).

It was an hour before the dance was to start and everyone was scrambling to get into their robes. Everyone except Peter who had fallen under the weather only minutes before. James suspected this was just a fluke to help Sirius with whatever plan they had concocted to ruin the dance.

James tied a bow around his neck and spun around while watching his reflection in the mirror. He looked around him to make sure that no one else was looking, and started to dance-salsa dance. He knew sub-conciously that there would be no salsa dancing but in private no one could judge him. As he swung his hips from side to side and shook his torso in circles he hummed. Finally he stomped down with the CLAP of his right foot, screaming "HECHO!".

"Bravo!" clapped a bystander. Remus was standing in the door frame beaming at James.

"Hey Zoro, the dance is about to start so we need to head over..." He said through his toothy grin. James blushed furiously as he felt his cheeks start to heat up.

The decoration in the hall was quite beautiful, as it was a Winter themed ball. Icicles hung from the ceiling and the candle sticks,the ground was white and pearly which made it shimmer in the red-orange lights. It looked like a sunset in January where the frost clung to everything and the sun illuminated the ice crystals. All the tables were clear glass with colorful light strobes hidden beneath them all.

The only thing that was more beautiful then this ballroom was Josephine. At least that was what Remus thought, as his jaw dropped at this sight of his girlfriend. She was so pretty, and funny, and a really good kisser. He always thought about how lucky he was when he saw her, how lucky that someone liked him, or maybe even loved him...She was wearing a tight purple and black dress. It was a dark orchid colored satin with black lace with little details sewn in. It went down right above her knee caps and complimented her chest. Josephine wore lacy black pumps on her feet which made her look taller, it also showed off her perfect legs. Remus thought this was an odd dress choice, and maybe just a bit...trashy but she seemed confident which impressed him.

James gawked at Lily. She looked stunning and caught the attention of many other male students as well. Not to mention she was gaining looks of jealousy from other girls. She wore a simple velvet green mermaid sweetheart dress. It was long, yet tight and made Lily's eyes stand out. No one knew what she wore on her feet, it could have been sneakers for what it was worth. The only thing the other fifth years were thinking was, what lucky man has the honour of escorting her tonight?

For a moment Remus was jealous. Here he was all dressed up in his best robes and yet Josephine looked like she was a sleaze bag. He winced, what was he thinking? That was his girlfriend, and just because she didn't look like Lily didn't mean she was anything short of a person...But her dress was something shorter than the average...

He paced away from the Great Hall and burst through the doors that lead to the courtyard.

He stumbled down the hill to Hogsmeade and then stopped himself. Remus was breathing heavily as he flopped down to the ground and then rolled onto his back. His chest going up and down heavily in an attempt to breath,he felt dazed and tired. He shut his eyes and opened them numerous times until he felt a rush of emotion come over him. Remus sniffled as hot tears escaped the corners of his eyes and rolled down his face. He trembled at the cold world that surrounded him, as he heaved his lips stung with salt.

Why he was crying he had no idea, what he did know was that something inside him snapped. Something happened, some event triggered this random outburst. Then he remembered Lily's dress, her hair...her smile. Remus J. Lupin loved Lily Evans and knew that she loved his best friend. He gave up whatever they could have had for the sake of the other two having a chance.

At that very moment he heard yelling behind him, he whiped the tear away from his eyes and sat up. Lily was running towards Remus, with James chasing close behind. "Remus! Remus! Remus! Remus! Why'd you leave?" Lily hollered while sliding down the hill attempting to hold her dress up. She hugged Remus as she arrived at the small frozen tree. James followed behind, both questioned Remus as to why he left and why he was out here.

He made some story up about how he was looking for some ingredients for a potion...Sirius and Peter ran down the hill not to long after with bottles of Firewhiskey in hand. They had obviously successfully sabotaged the dance. The five sat under that small tree and laughed. They smiled and cheered, they danced and sang, but most importantly they froze their asses off. They realized that what really did make them happy, was friendship.

THANKS FOR READING THIS POINTLESS THING! I'LL GET BETTER I PROMISE ;) ~HAZEL


End file.
